


Divorcing Mr Malfoy

by Dramione84



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84
Summary: Divorces happen for a variety of reasons, and Hermione and Draco find themselves battling it out as many couples saying your done is easy, but letting go is even harder.





	1. Part I

**Ponsbourne Park Hotel**

**Herefordshire**

**Friday 16th May**

**14:37pm**

Rolling over, she slipped out from under the covers, picking up clothes that lay haphazardly across the floor. He watched her as she pulled on her knickers, dropping the rest of her clothes on the bed. Picking up her clutch, she took out her cigarettes and lit one, offering him the pack. He shook his head, watching as she took her lit cigarette and pulled the balcony door open, perching herself on the seat that ran along the balustrade. He marvelled at the sight of her, smoking topless with no hint of inhibition or self-consciousness. Padding over to the doorway, he leaned against the frame, removing her cigarette from her fingers and taking a long drag before returning it.  
"What are we doing, Granger?" he asked, ruffling his hair.

She smirked around her cigarette, flicking the ash before answering, "I should think that's obvious, Malfoy."

"Apart from that," he stated, an eyebrow raised.

Hermione smiled.

"I am serious," he told her quietly, watching as she put her cigarette out before heading to the bathroom. She ran the butt under the tap before throwing it in the trash. Just to be extra sure it wouldn't burn the hotel room down. Or worse, litter the place.

She grabbed her clothes from the bed, pulling them on as he watched, making no moves to clad his own naked body. She glanced at him as she snapped her bra clasp.

"Let's not make this complicated. It was just sex," she stated, bending to pull on her skirt, well aware of the view she was giving him.

Draco frowned. "You said that last time."

Hermione buttoned up her blouse. "And I meant it. Two adults are fully capable of just having sex," she stated.

He laughed dryly, "Even when those two adults are in the middle of a divorce?"

Hermione chucked before cupping his face with her hand as he closed his eyes. "Yes."

When he opened them, she was gone.

* * *

**Bad Faith Industries**

**Fitzrovia, London**

**Friday 16th May 2008**

**15:48pm**

"...You are being utterly ridiculous," she fumed, eyes blazing.

He examined his fingernails nonchalantly.

"What my client means, Mr. Malfoy," her solicitor gave her a look that said " _let me handle this_ " before continuing, "Is that she provided much of the funding for Bad Faith Industries, and that to insist on her retaining you as a member of the board would represent a conflict of interest."

"And what I am pointing out, Mr Lucus, is that as a majority shareholder, I have a vested interest in the company."

"You were only a major shareholder because you were my husband," she yelled, slamming her open palm down on the table. "The company is mine."

"And the name is mine," he told her calmly. "Look," he began, turning to her solicitor. "It is quite simple, she can divorce me personally, but business is business." He turned to Hermione, still addressing her solicitor. "I will be professional if she will."

Hermione snorted, looking away.

Draco stood. "I think we are done here for today. Send the draft of our divorce to Theo to look over for me," he stated before leaving the conference room and heading for his office on the top floor.

* * *

**Bad Faith Industries**

**Fitzrovia, London**

**Friday 16th May 2008**

**16:02pm**

He sat at his desk overlooking the proposals for various projects as the elevator pinged. Without looking up he knew who was standing over his desk.

"Well?"

He suppressed the smirk that caused the corners of his mouth to twitch as he pretended to be engrossed in his work.

She slammed her hand down on his desk.

He looked up at her fuming face. Fuck, she was sexy when she was mad, and Merlin, did his cock know it. He shifted uncomfortably.

"What the hell are you playing at? And what the fuck was that last bit about?"

Draco's stoic face masked his emotions as he stared at her, sitting back in his chair.

"Argh," she huffed, throwing her hands up in the air. "You are insufferable," she yelled, turning on her heel and marching back towards the elevator.

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

**Wiltshire**

**Friday 16th May 2008**

**18:04pm**

Crossing from the atrium as the green flames died down, he loosened his tie and placed his briefcase on his desk inside his study. He heard the roar of the floo followed by the familiar sounds of the small child who came running in giggling.

"Look Papa! Grandma Molly said I could have it!" he cried, thrusting the dragon at his father.

Draco bent to lift his son up into his arms, kissing him on the forehead.

"It used to be Charlie's apparently."

Draco turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway, smiling. Striding over to her, he bent to kiss her, frowning as she turned. He planted the kiss on her cheek.

"Say goodbye to your Mother, Scorpius," he instructed the child, as she deposited his overnight back on the wingback chair in front of the desk.

"Bye Mama," Scorpius cried, before clambering down from his father's arms and racing off in the direction of the kitchens.

"Don't let the houselves spoil your dinner," she called after him, laughing.

Draco looked at her, opening his mouth to speak but she cut him off.  
"I should go, I am having dinner with Theo."

Draco frowned.

"Relax, it's not a date, it's business."

Draco walked away. "You can date whoever you choose, Hermione. You left me remember?" he stated, nonchalantly.

Hermione winced momentarily, before deploying the infamous Malfoy Mask that she had learnt to perfect during her five year marriage.

"I'll see you Sunday then."

Draco hummed his response.

* * *

**The Runnymede-on-Thames Hotel and Spa**

**Surrey**

**Friday 23rd May**

**11:26am**

Crashing through the door, they were a mess of limbs, lips, tongues and teeth as they ripped at each other's clothing, desperately trying to gain access to flesh underneath. He tore off her blouse, slinging it behind them as she pulled at his tie. He grunted as he fiddled with her skirt, sinking to his knees as it pooled at her ankles. She tore the tie over his head, tossing it to one side as he ran his hands up her stocking covered legs, the feel of the silky fabric causing him to moan into her crotch. She closed her eyes as the vibrations that fell from his lips reverberated through her, dampening her knickers. He tore them to one side with his teeth as her fingers found their way into his hair. Keening, she tried to remain upright as he lathed her slit with his tongue. She tightened her grip on his hair as he brought her to her release, coming undone as he held her up. In one fluid motion, he was on his feet and had her in his arms, carrying her over to the bed. He deposited her unceremoniously in the middle, climbing up, eyes on her like a hunting animal with it's prey in its sight.

He growled, as she coyly closed her legs, giving him a sultry look. She mewed as he reverently ran his hand up her right leg, bending it at the knee with gentle pressure, before parting her. Thumbs to her core, he opened her up like a ripe peach, ducking his head down to lick up, his tongue flat to her as her head lulled back, eyes rolling back into her head. He bit down, hard, on her clit, causing her to scream with pleasure and pain, before coming up, his hand cupping her breast as his mouth found hers. She moaned as his tongue devoured her, tasting herself on him, increasing her own arousal. She loved the way she tasted on his tongue. He hooked her leg up over his hip before sinking down into her, burying himself to the hilt. She met his thrusting, rocking her hips as he leant back to watch her fingers circle her clit. "That's right, Mia. Make yourself come for me," he whispered, feeling her clench deliciously around his cock. She hated when anyone called her Mia. Except Draco. It sounded like liquid gold dripping from his lips. He watched her intently as her back arched, moaning his name as she came apart a second time. Three more thrusts and he was saying her name like a litany as he shuddered to his own climax, crashing down next to her.

.


	2. Part II

**The Runnymede-on-Thames Hotel and Spa**

**Surrey**

**Friday 23rd May**

**1:32pm**

Sitting up against the pillows, an arm casually slung behind his head, he watched as Hermione dressed silently. She caught his gaze in the mirror and smiled. Seeing his expression unchanged, she frowned. "What?"

"What is it we are doing?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Look, if this is too difficult, too personal for you we should stop, but I don't see what the issue is, Draco. It's not personal…"

Three purposeful strides from the bed and she was in his arms as his lips found hers, softly, sensually probing with his tongue, coaxing her to open up to him. She sighed and melted into him as he deepened the kiss. This kiss was not the raw, intense, passionate, lust-filled expression of need that had earlier bruised her lips; this was a tender, loving kiss that finished all too soon. He stepped back, watching her lidded eyes carefully.

"Now tell me it's not personal, Hermione. Tell me you don't still love me. Still belong to me; belong _with_ me."

She stepped back and took a deep breath. "It's not personal," she calmly told him.

"Not personal? We were married five fucking years. We have a four year old child. Damn it, Hermione, this isn't a game. Of course it is personal," he ranted, turning his back on her to hide his pain. He grabbed his boxers from the floor-a valentine's present from his wife. His soon to be ex-wife. Who apparently still thought he looked hot in them. Roughly he pulled them on, before turning on his heel at the sound of the hotel room door clicking shut.

* * *

**Bad Faith Industries**

**Fitzrovia, London**

**Friday 23rd May 2008**

**15:16pm**

Theo sat down at the conference table and took the paperwork from his briefcase. He smiled at Hermione, nodded curtly at her solicitor, and then cleared his throat in readiness to speak. Hermione cut him off.

"Where's Draco?" she asked, eyes narrowing at their friend.

"Meeting with an investor. He sends his apologies," he flashed her a charming smile. It did nothing to melt her expression.

She drummed her fingers on the table as Theo read through the amendments to their divorce contract.

"...and the villa in Spain would be yours," he finished.

"I don't want it!" she cried. "Merlin, what would I want with a villa?" she spat. "All I want, as I have told him from the beginning, is sole control of MY business. What part of that is too difficult for the pair of you to grasp?"

Theo sat back, thoughtfully rubbing his chin. "It seems we are at an impasse then," he drawled, eyes focusing on her solicitor, Mr Lucus, who shifted in his seat uncomfortably, gathering papers.

Hermione looked from the elderly gentleman to her left and back across to Theo.

"What do you mean?" she asked, watching him suspiciously.

"Impasse, Hermione, it means…"

"I know what it means," she replied scornfully. "But what do _you_ mean?"

"If we cannot settle this amicably it will have to be referred to the Ministry. That could take time even with us arranging a fast track."

"Bribe you mean," she muttered.

"Fast track," he repeated. "It could take another year before your divorce is settled."

* * *

**Bad Faith Industries**

**Fitzrovia, London**

**Friday 16th May 2008**

**17:22pm**

She was waiting in his office when he arrived, drumming her hands on the desk impatiently. He made his way over from the elevator, his strides calculated; not fast, not slow. Her head snapped round as she heard him approach, eyes flashing, hair wild, seething with rage.

"Took you long enough to get back," she spat.

"Theo didn't inform you I had a meeting with some investors?" he smirked, enjoying her anger.

"He did, but there was nothing in the book about this, and since when do you meet investors alone? We have always done that together," she stated.

"We used to do a lot of things together, Hermione. We are getting divorced, remember. Things change," he calmly replied, placing his briefcase on the desk.

Hermione chewed on her lip, trying to form a retort. Her mind was failing her at the most inconvenient time.

"It was an unexpected meeting," he told her. "The CEO himself contacted me and told me I could have forty minutes if I made time for him today," he explained, watching her intently.

"And I take it that was the only 'window of opportunity' in your hectic schedule today?" she challenged.

"Well I was 'otherwise engaged' earlier today," he smirked, raising an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes.

"So this CEO, someone important I assume?" she asked, trying to get the subject back to the business in hand.

"The largest Muggle telecoms company in the world," he told her, enjoying the change in her expression.

"Really?" she whispered.

Draco nodded. "Just trying to prove I still have some use around here," he drawled sarcastically.

"I don't want it," she suddenly blurted out.

Draco frowned at her, confused. "Want what?"

"The villa. What would I want with a villa? And I don't want to drag this out through courts. Just let me have my company," she pleaded.

Draco sat down at his desk, watching her as he considered her request.

"You really are intent on removing me from every aspect of your life aren't you?" he asked her quietly.

"That's not…" she began, but he interrupted her.

"True? No… I guess not. You still expect me to provide your 'Fuck me Friday' entertainment."

She shuddered at his crassness.

He started packing up his things ready to leave for the day. "I will see you at home."

"The Manor" she corrected, quietly.

He frowned. "Ah yes, sometimes I forget you moved out."

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

**Wiltshire**

**Friday 23rd May 2008**

**18:48pm**

The woosh of the floo resounded in the atrium, drawing his attention away from his book. Placing the book on the side table, he left his study, wondering why it was so quiet.

"I'm sorry," Hermione murmured as she transferred the sleeping bundle into his arms. "He had chocolate after dinner and got it all over himself, so I gave him a quick bath and he fell right asleep as I was getting him ready to bring over," she quickly explained.

"Relax, love. It's okay. I am hardly going to chastise you for being a good mother," he told her sincerely. "Besides, tomorrow is a big day so he will need his sleep." He winked, taking the sleeping child in the direction of his room.

When he returned a moment later, Scorpius' overnight bag had been left on his chair in the study and she had already left.


	3. Part III

**12 Grimmauld Place**

**London**

**Saturday 24th May 2008**

**11:49am**

Sipping her tea, she quietly read _The Prophet_ at the kitchen table, relishing in the peace while James and Albus ran rings around their parents in the lounge. The kitchen door suddenly swung open, James rushing in and heading straight for the fridge. An exasperated Ginny came bursting in. "Oh no you don't young man, I will make the lunch. You just go and pick up all the toys in the living room or your father won't let you watch the game." she told him firmly, shutting the fridge.

James pouted. "It wasn't just me who got them out!"

"I realise that, but you have to take some responsibility as the eldest," Ginny explained.

James stole a glance at Hermione. "Maybe if I had some help it would be okay."

Hermione smiled. "Okay James, I will help you, but you need to listen to your mum. If you put them back each time you go to get a new one out, it makes it easier."

James wasn't really listening, his small hand tugging at hers, pulling her from the room. Ginny laughed affectionately.

.

"Hallo."

Hermione spun round. "Oh hello, I didn't know you would be here today."

"Mama!" the small boy cried, racing into the room. "James said today is a big game. Are you here for the big game too?" he asked, eyes wide with wonder.

Hermione looked up confused.

"Manchester Derby," Draco explained as though the two words were the only explanation needed. Hermione surmised it was Muggle football rather than Quidditch, but that was the extent of her understanding. She looked back down at her son.

"I guess I am," she grinned.

.

Ginny poured the drinks in the kitchen, taking a welcome break from the fierce halftime debate that currently raged in her lounge. Female laughter drifted down the hall before Hermione came in, holding the snack plates. "The men demand more simple carbohydrates from the women folk." She winked, handing them to Ginny. With a contented sigh, Hermione settled down at the kitchen table.

"You look like you're having fun," Ginny tested.

Hermione grinned. "I am. I forgot how much fun it was, us all here."

Ginny shut the fridge and turned to her friend, "Explain to me then, why you are divorcing that man? Because I know you have already told me once, but I am struggling to understand."

Tears formed in her eyes, her expression and palour suddenly evaporating. Ginny sighed, putting an arm around her comfortingly.

.

A soft knock on her door made her look up from her silent tears against the pillow. Gently, the door was pushed open. She heard the ancient bed creak and groan, the worn mattress sag as it adjusted to the added weight. She felt his hand brush her loose curls from her forehead, the gentle kiss he pressed to it.

"I am taking Scorpius home now, I can bring him up say goodbye, but I can tell him you have a migraine if you want a bit of peace and privacy," he quietly told her.

She didn't reply, instead reaching for his hand, pulling him near. He scooped her into his arms as if it was the most natural thing to do. She clung to him, silent tears soaking his shirt. He thought he was imagining it at first, as he felt her nuzzle his neck. Until her soft lips grazed his skin, travelling along his jaw as her fingers found their way to the back of his neck, the tips threading into his hair. He responded, kissing her lightly, dragging his tongue along her bottom lip, kissing down the column of her throat. He placed a firm kiss on her shoulder, bringing his hand up to her chin, tilting it towards him, before placing a firm, chaste kiss on her lips.

"Shall I bring him up?" he asked, needing them both to stop.

She nodded.

.

"It would help if you weren't both so stubborn," Ginny informed her, placing the cup of tea on the nightstand. "Budge over then," she motioned. Hermione complied as Ginny snuggled under the covers with her.

"Do you even remember yourself?" Ginny whispered, looking over at her.

"We fight all the time, over everything. The only time we do not fight is when we are having sex," Hermione murmured as Ginny stroked her hair.

"Hermione, do you trust me? I mean, really trust me. Do you trust me to tell you the truth as someone who has been married a lot longer than you?" Ginny asked her.

Hermione nodded.

"That's all marriages. You fight, you scream, you bicker, and then you make up. You don't make up because you have to, you make up because you want to. Because being without that person is so much worse than being with that person. Because no matter what you say or do in the heat of the argument, you belong in each other's arms. And you cannot tell me you don't love him, I won't believe you. Nor will I believe you if you tell me you two are not still sleeping with each other."

Hermione pulled away, looking at her with incredulity. "He told you?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, you just did though." She winked.

"How do you do that?" Hermione cried, giving her a playful slap.

Ginny shrugged. "You can cut the sexual tension between you two with a knife. It's worse when you've been too busy to have sex. From the way you two were interacting today, I'd say you last had sex…..yesterday." She grinned.

Hermione sat there slack jawed. "Okay, that is freaky."

Ginny gave her a playful look before growing serious. "I never thought I would ever say this, but don't let that man go. He loves you more than you realise."

Hermione hung her head in shame. "How do I go back on this? I can't." She shook her head, willing the tears that threatened not to fall. "It's too late, I have to see what I started through. I made my bed, it is time for me to lie in it."

Ginny screwed up her features. "What a load of tosh. I tell you how you go back on this, you owl Theo and tell him to tear up the contract, then you floo to the Manor and you swallow your pride and you tell that man you've come home. Because that is your home. Not just the Manor. In his arms. In his arms, you are home, Hermione. And I guarantee if you tell him you've come home, he will understand."

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

**Wiltshire**

**Saturday 24th May 2008**

**20:27pm**

Green light shone, reflecting off the marble of the atrium, drawing his attention milliseconds before the roar of the flames rang through. Striding out from his study, tumbler of Firewhisky and his book still in his hand from where he had been sat reading by the fire, he was shocked to see Hermione stumble from the fireplace.

Neither said a word for a moment, she worrying her lip trying to find the courage to tell him what she was here to say, and he completely shocked at her sudden, unexpected arrival.

"I've come home," she stated.

Draco said nothing as he placed the glass and the book on the sideboard that ran along the wall.

Then, turning, he opened up his arms.

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks once again to my fabulous Beta, xxDustNight88 who also provided the cover that you can see on tumblr and wrote the summary for me :) Loves ya D84x


End file.
